Artemis (city)
"The economics of Artemis, I based that on resort towns. Caribbean resort towns, where you have the big, opulent hotels, and then the more austere living conditions of the people who live and work there." '~ Andy Weir'' '''Artemis is the first and only city built on The Moon and the home of Jazz Bashara. It has a population of 2,000. The whole city is about half a kilometre across. As the bubbles don't let in sunlight and the fact that the Moon would only get a sunset or sunrise every 2 weeks, the whole city runs on Kenya Time. "It was afternoon in Nairobi, so it was afternoon in Artemis." 'It also uses a quasi-currency called slugs. History Of The City Artemis was founded in 2064 by the Kenya Space Corporation and The Administrator, Fidelis Ngugi. When Ngugi was Kenya's Minister of Finance, she created the country's entire space industry from scratch. She convinced 50 corporations from 34 countries to invest billions of dollars into creating KSC by enacting special tax breaks and laws for the new mega-corporation. Because spacecrafts launched from the equator could take advantage of Earth's rotation to save fuel, space agencies found it much cheaper to launch from Kenya. When Artemis was built Ngugi was chosen as it's Administrator and has been running it for over 20 years. Layout It’s made of five huge spheres called “bubbles.” They’re half underground and half above ground, so Artemis looks '"exactly like old sci-fi books said a Moon city should look: a bunch of domes". Armstrong Bubble sits in the middle, surrounded by Aldrin, Conrad, Bean, and Shepard. The bubbles each connect to their neighbours via tunnels which can be sealed in case of a breach. The only way out of Artemis is through its various Airlocks.Artemis (book) According to Weir they were built in the order of who landed on The Moon starting with Armstrong and ending in Shepard. He has also stated that the city walls have two 6 cm layers of aluminum sandwiching a meter of crushed lunar rock as there is an enormous amount of aluminum ore on the Moon and it protects the city from galactic radiation. Food Production Artemis brings in a lot of its food from the Earth. The city doesn't grow crops, it mass produces food locally by growing algae. Bringing in seeds is not expensive but it takes a lot of land area to grow crops. The amount of farmland necessary to support just one person is very large. On the other hand you just need a vat and a small room to grow as much chlorella as you want. You provide it with artificial light, and Artemis has as much energy as they want from their two nuclear reactors. It’s easy to give the algae constant light day and night so that it’s always growing.Andy Weir Visits the Moon Crime Before the double homicide of Trond Landvik and Irina Vetrov, there had only ever been 5 murders in Artemis and never a double-homicide. However there is a lot of petty crime like smuggling and using contraband items as well as things that would be a crime in western countries but isn't illegal in Artemis. Legal System and 'Contraband.' Inhabitants Artemis City 10.jpg|The City of Artemis From Space Anthony-caruana-artemis2.jpg| Armstrong Bubble by Anthony Caruana Artemis City 6.jpg| Birds Eye View Artemis City 13.jpg|Smelters and Reactors Artemis City 7.jpg|The Sea of Tranquillity Artemis City 2.jpg|Artemis (book) Artemis City 5.jpg|Apollo 11 Visitor's Center Artemis by artofjokinen-dbyjwow.jpg| Artemis by Artofjokinen Trivia The city was named after the Greek goddess of The Moon, Artemis. Artemis and Apollo are twin archers and Artemis is the sister program to the Apollo Missions. References Category:Locations Category:The Moon Category:Artemis